Entrevista a una actriz
by alondra la chikizz
Summary: Mi vida era una maravilla hast que se aparecio ese cretino que cambio todo.
1. Chapter 1

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

PROLOGO

-Buenos días- dice una conductora- Hoy en nuestro programa tenemos como invitada especial a Mogamí Kyoko.

-BRAVO¡- se escuchan los aplausos por todo el escenario y al instante sale Kyoko.

-Buenos días y muchas gracias por invitarme hoy- dice sonriente- no saben lo emocionada que estoy.

-Y bien platícanos ¿Cómo es que te decidiste por este camino, el camino del espectáculo?

-Te digo la verdad- contesta sonriendo de una manera de me descubrieron- Todo empezó por un cretino que cambio mi vida.

- Porfas no sean malas y dejen rewies ya que soy primeriza y no se que tan bien quede.

Déjenme su opinión.


	2. Chapter 2

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Así empezó todo.

-Todo empezó cuando entre a la secundaria. En ese entonces yo aunque no lo crean aun no era capaz de reconocer cuando una persona se acercaba a mi para ser mi amiga y quien solo para aprovecharse y mucho menos me daba cuenta si estaba enamorada y créanme en ese tiempo desgraciadamente si estaba enamorada y de la persona menos indicada. Estaba enamorada de Shotaro.-

-¡Que noticia de Shotaro!- interrumpe rápidamente la conductora, emocionada- Pero ¿Cómo paso eso?-

-Apenas iba para allá-

-perdon-

-Es que todo paso porque en primero de secundaria nadie se juntaba con el y una tarde nublada lo vi. Estaba solo y se me ocurrió acerarme a el, antes de llegar sin abrir los ojos me pregunto ¿Qué quieres?, y yo le conteste que solo quería hablar con el.- Kyoko se detuvo por un segundo a tomar aire. Todo el publico callado esperaba con impaciencia que la historia continuara.- Despues de eso solo me juntaba con el y cada vez veía menos a mis amigas hasta que llegue a un punto donde solo me sentía viva si estaba al lado de el. Y cada vez que platicábamos me enamoraba de el sin saber.-

-Una pregunta Kyoko. ¿porqué te enamoraste de el?. ¿Cuál fue el motivo de que te enamorara?- pregunta la conductora impaciente por la respuesta .

-Porque yo lo creía sincero, porque cuando hablábamos me trataba como si yo fuera una reina y en ese entonces yo nunca había sentido eso.- Contesto Kyoko pero paro al ver fuera del escenario como una persona apretaba los puños y la miraba con celo.

-En tercero las cosas empeoraron ya que una tarde muy fría después de salir nos encontramos en una casa abandonada cerca de la secundaria y hay me propuso algo. Algo que nunca se me va a olvidar y que todavía siento rencor por eso.-

La conductora al ver que Kyoko dijo esto ultimo con odio y a la vez nostalgia en los ojos decidió dar una pequeña pausa al relato.

-Y ¿Qué fue lo que te propuso?. Todos queremos saber pero después de esta pausa.-

======FUERA DE ESCENARIO=====

-Tranquila. ¿Quieres seguir con esto? Porque si quieres podemos continuar otro dia o hablamos de otra cosa.- dice la conductora- Porque estoy preocupada por ti.-

-No, no te preocupes Moko-san.-termina diciendo Kyoko con una gran sonrisa- Ya empezamos con esto y ahora quiero que se sepa toda la verdad. Yo se que a lo mejor de esto ya pasaron 20 años pero no importa porque ya a mis 35 años de edad eso me persigue a todos lados.- acaba diciendo Kyoko con un poco de tristeza.

-Pero ya sabes que por tu bien no debes de enojarte mucho sino vas a tener que volverá tomar reposo por tu embarazo, a pero no se te olvide hablar bien de mi porque te escuchare.- se escucha una voz masculina y tierna para después abrazarla por la espalda.

-Tu siempre cuidándome aunque yo no lo quiera pero siempre aprovechándote de la situación verdad Ren?- Responde Kyoko con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.- Pero ya me tengo que ir.- Kyoko se suelta del abrazo y se va caminando al escenario seguida por su mejor amiga y conductora Moko.

-Siempre igual- Susurra Ren para sus adentros.

=====EN EL ESCENARIO=====

-Seguimos con esta intrigante historia con nuestra invitada Kyoko- Dice Moko al publico con una sonrisa pero en su interior sintiéndose culpable por haber hecho estas preguntas que hacen que su amiga sufra aunque se quiera hacer la fuerte.

-A si y te seguía contando.-

/Ring/Ring/Ring/. Se escucha sonar el gran teléfono de color azul que contrastaba con el escenario celeste.

-Oooo. Esperen tenemos una llamada.-dice Moko para contestar el teléfono en seguida- Bueno ¿Quién habla?-

Se escucha una respiración entre el publico y contesta una oz masculina.

-Shotaro-.

- Perdon pero no había tenido tiempo con esto de la prepa ya nada es igual pero en fin, gracias Kourei no Tsuki y G-Dragon-sama por sus comentarios y espero que les guste este capitulo.

Y porfavor dejen reviews.


End file.
